


Break Up With Him

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, thoughts of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Break Up With Him

_Hey girl, what’s up?_   
_I know it’s late, but I knew you’d pick it up_   
_Naw, I ain’t drunk_   
_Okay, maybe I do have a little buzz but_   
_That song came on and I just thought what harm could come from one little call?_   
_I know you say you’re taken, but I say girl you’re taking too long_

  
_To tell him that it’s over_   
_Then bring it on over_   
_Stringing him along any longer girl, it’s just wasting precious time_   
_Girl, you know it can’t wait_   
_Rip it off just like a band-aid_   
_The way you look at me, girl, you can’t pretend_   
_I know you ain’t in love with him, break up with him_

  
_I know, you don’t wanna break his heart_   
_But that ain’t no good reason to be keeping us apart, look_   
_Just tell him, it’s you, it ain’t him_   
_And maybe you can lie to him and say you’ll still be friends_   
_Whatever you got to say to get through to him that you ain’t in love_   
_C'mon you can’t deny that you and I kinda fit like a glove_

  
_So tell him that it’s over_   
_Then bring it on over_   
_Stringing him along any longer girl, it’s just wasting precious time_   
_Girl, you know it can’t wait_   
_Rip it off just like a band-aid_   
_It ain’t my business to be all up in_   
_But I know you ain’t in love with him, break up with him_   
_I know that you’re so done with him, break up with him, break up with him_

  
_You would’ve hung up by now if you weren’t thinking it too_   
_No pressure, whatever, just do what you gotta do, but if I was you_   
_I’d tell him that it’s over_   
_Then bring it on over_   
_Stringing him along any longer girl, it’s just wasting precious time_

  
_Girl, you know it can’t wait_   
_Just rip it off like a band-aid_   
_Yeah, I know I said it, but I’ll say it again_   
_I know you ain’t in love with him, break up with him_   
_The way you look at me, girl, you can’t pretend_   
_I know you ain’t in love with him, break up with him, yeah_   
_Just break up with him_

* * *

 

Opening one eye you saw it was one o'clock in the morning. Just as you started to wonder why the hell you were awake you heard your cell phone ringing and realized that’s what woke you up. Sitting up in bed and glancing at the caller ID you saw it was Jeff. Your heart skipped a beat at just the thought of him and you frowned at the traitorous action before answering the call. “Hello?”

“Hey Y/N,” he said in that voice that had the ability to make your toes curl and your pulse race.

“What’s wrong?” you asked.

“What makes you think something is wrong?” Jeff replied.

“Because when someone calls at one o'clock in the morning it usually means something is wrong.”

“I was sitting in my living room listening to the radio and they played that song,” he said, his voice dropping a level. “I needed to hear your voice.”

You closed your eyes. That damn song. The song the two of you danced to at Rob’s party. A dance that started innocently enough, two friends dancing to a slow song. No different then when you danced with Jensen or when Jeff danced with Ruth.

Except it was different because the moment Jeff’s arms were around you the rest of the room faded away. It was just the two of you, his arms holding you like you had never been held before.  The way your body fit against his, the safety you felt in his embrace, it haunted you weeks and weeks later. Now when you heard that song you could smell leather and tobacco and feel the ghost of his breath on your cheek, the heat of his hand on your back.

That dance changed everything, changed your friendship and changed your emotions. Changed what you wanted. What you _needed_.

“Are you drunk Jeff?” you asked, trying to steer the conversation away from dangerous territory.

“No. Well maybe a little buzzed. I want to see you, come over.”

Gripping the phone tight in your hand you took a deep breath. “You know I can’t do that.”

Jeff chuckled. “We both know you don’t love him Y/N. Break it off.”

“I…I can’t. I don’t want to hurt him,” you muttered. You had been with your boyfriend for a couple years now. You weren’t in love with him, you knew that, but it was a safe, comfortable relationship.

“Stringing him along isn’t doing any of us any good. It’s wasting time.”

You bit your lip. “I should go. I need to get back to sleep.”

“The way you look at me Y/N… you can’t pretend you don’t want what I want.”

“Jeff…”

“Lie and tell him you can still be friends. Give him the old it’s not you it’s me line. Just call him up, get it over with, and come over here.”

“You want me to break up with someone for a one night stand?” you asked.

Jeff was silent for a moment. When he did finally speak, you could hear the new edge in his voice. “Did anything about that moment in my arms or the time we’ve spent together since feel like a one night stand to you?”

“No,” you whispered.

“You would have hung up by now if you didn’t want this as much as I did,” he said.

You kicked the sheets off, suddenly feeling hot. “I don’t know what I want.”

“You are lying to me and more importantly you are lying to yourself.”

You closed your eyes again.  You did know what you wanted. You wanted Jeff. “I have to go. I have a phone call to make.”

“You know where I live,” he said before hanging up.

You took a deep breath before dialing the phone, climbing out of bed and sliding into your jeans as your boyfriend answered. “Y/N it’s the middle of the night.”

“I’m sorry, but we need to talk….”

 


End file.
